Days
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Set in the 'Bookstore' Universe. Yao should have known from their first meeting that nothing was going to be normal about their relationship. Chapter 15: The Bad Touch Trio Ball is the social event of the year. Too bad they're not invited.
1. Korea's Secret

_Đ a__ ỹ ş_

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt I- Underwear

* * *

"Yong Soo, what the hell are you wearing aru?" Yao asked tilting his head to the side and trying to make sense of the sight before his eyes.

Leaning against his counter reading the back of a fruit loops box was his boyfriend of nearly a year, clad only in one of his old shirts and a pair of pink hip hugger underwear that read 'Shut up and kiss me' across the back.

The Korean boy paused his cereal eating for a moment to great him with a smile. "Morning sleepy head. I'm wearing one of your dorky Olympics tee shirts okay?"

Yao's eye actually twitched. Was he the only one who saw something odd about his boyfriend was parading around in girly pink underwear? The fact that it made his already adorable tushy look even more alluring did not change the strangeness of the situation. "I'm not talking about the shirt aru."

His significant other raised an eyebrow and looked over himself trying to figure out what in the world he was talking about. "Oh you meant the undies! They're new. Do you like them?"

Apparently, yes, he was the only one who found this weird at all.

"Why in the world did you buy them aru?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose, he was going to have a headache. He could already tell.

"Oh I didn't buy them. Kiku gave them to me."

Yao's head shot up quick as lightning at the little bombshell. "He what aru!"

"Yeah, he got them from his friend Francis who works at this Victoria Secret in the mall and he didn't want them because he doesn't have enough junk in the trunk to fill them out so he gave them to me." Yong Soo spoke as if it was completely normal for one's cousin to give you underwear. "They're so cute and they were made in Korea!" He rolled his eyes, Yong Soo thought everything was made in Korea, even if it wasn't.

"You like them don't you Yao?"

The way Yao saw it, there were two ways to answer this question.

He could either say no and risk the chance that he'd never wear them again. Of course that would also mean he wouldn't get to see that adorable little yin-yang shaped birthmark that was visible because of the underwear's low band-

Or he could say yes and see him in them all the time, but have to deal with the fact that his boyfriend wore women's underwear, even if it was yummy to look at.

Being the reasonable person he was he settled for the middle ground. "If you have a pair that aren't that obnoxious shade of pink aru, then they can stay."

"Hey! What's wrong with pin-"

Yao took the undies' advise and kissed him.

* * *

Hey guys, so the China/Korea bug hit me again and I've decided to start some drabbles for the pair. I really had a lot of idea floating around in my head after I finished 'Bookstore' so this story was a way to vent those ideas.

I want to stress that each drabble is independent of each other and doesn't exactly follow any order unless stated otherwise.

If you enjoyed and would like to see more, then drop a review and tell me. More reviews means quicker updates.

Forever and Eternally,

_-Ra_


	2. Ella, Ella Ella, Eh, Eh, Eh

_Đ a__ ỹ ş_

-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt II- Umbrella

* * *

When the clock finally struck 4 pm Yong Soo bolted from the stuffy classroom, not sparing his teacher a single glance. His breathing was the only sound in the hallway as he collected his belongings from his locker.

He cursed loudly when the contraption shut on his finger. "Great! Just great! This day can't get any better!" He yelled. His patience, as short as it was to begin with, was completely lost.

The day had started out badly from the get go. His alarm clock hadn't gone off and stupid Kiku hadn't thought it would be a good idea to wake him up, saying he needed to be responsible or some other stupid mumbo jumbo like that.

So he had rushed to get ready, throwing on his vest and blazer faster than he ever thought was possible, only to arrive at school drenched by the rainstorm that the newscaster said wouldn't hit until _tomorrow._

After falling on his face a couple times in the slippery hallway, he ended up being thirty minutes late to second period, having missed first period completely.

To make matters worse Mr. Edelstein, that annoying prissy pants, had given him detention for his tardiness.

It was safe to say that Yong Soo was not having a good day.

Walking down the nearly empty hallways, his backpack that was still a little damp hanging limply at his side, Yong Soo felt the urge to slam his head into one of the lockers as well.

"Worst day ever." He muttered realizing that he would have to walk home in the rain since he had told Matt to go home, not wanting to make his friend share his crappy detention with him.

Lame.

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself to face the onslaught of rain, only to be shocked to see Yao standing a few feet in front of the entrance. He looked bored, probably because he had been waiting since school had let out at two. Cocking his head to the side, Yong Soo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the pink hello kitty umbrella that he was huddled under.

Finally noticing him, Yao rolled his eyes, beckoning him over with a dramatic wave of the hand. "Don't just stand there like an idiot aru, let's go before the rain gets worse."

Yong Soo smiles and joins him under the pink, unmanly umbrella, knowing his bad luck streak was over.

* * *

I like the idea of Austria being a stuffy strict teacher. Almost as much I like the idea of everything Yao owns being pink.

If you enjoyed and would like to see more, then drop a review and tell me. More reviews means quicker updates.

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	3. IDK, My BFF Matthew?

_Đ a ỹ ş_

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt III- Friends

* * *

Yao wasn't exactly sure how this happened.

One minute he casually said he would like to meet some of Yong Soo's friends one day, the next he was dragged through the city streets on at least 2 busses (he wasn't sure, it was all kinda blurry) and was now standing in the middle of an extremely crowded, extremely bizarre coffee shop.

"Yong Soo why are we here aru?" He asked nearly yelling to be heard over the mass of people he guessed were waiting for their caffeine fix. Yong Soo barely glances at him, instead trying to see over the people to the front of the shop.

"You'll see, hey! Hey Matt! MATTHEW!" He yelled.

A swamped looking barista with a mop of wavy blonde hair looked up, juggling several cups of coffee in his arms. When he saw Yong Soo, he smiled lightly, gesturing with his head. Yao missed the rest of the silent conversation, unable to see over people's heads like his boyfriend could. And he was too proud to jump up and down.

"Come on." Once again his hand was taken in the Korean boy's larger one and he lead them to a small quiet room in the back of the shop, probably an employ break room or something. Thankfully it was quiet in this room.

Petulantly, Yao curled up on the small love seat the room offered and unsurprisingly Yong Soo sat next to him, much closer then necessary.

Such a clingy one.

After a few minutes (And a couple of not so chaste kisses) later, the same blonde boy walked in, smiling sheepishly and carrying two cups of what he guessed was a coffee concoction. He takes it with a slight nod, more interested in why Yong Soo dragged him here.

"Sorry about the mob out there, it's pretty busy around closing time." He sunk bonelessly into a chair and turned his attention to Yong Soo. "So what brings you here? You know it's a madhouse at night."

His boyfriend shrugged casually, but Yao didn't miss the glint in his eyes. "I wanted to introduce you guys. Now seemed as good a time as any. Yao this is Matthew Williams my BFF since 8th grade. He's quiet now, but he's always complaining about his brother Alfred, he works here too but he's probably goofing off somewhere." Matthew smiled sheepishly again, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed at the attention.

"He's actually covering for me right now, but he's probably sleeping instead of cleaning like I asked him too…" He muttered with a sigh. "But don't worry about him or my problems." His kind words earned him a genuine smile from Yao, who was wondering how in the world Yong Soo had made friends with such a well mannered person.

"And this," The Korean continued obviously proud. "Is my latest boy toy, Yao Wang." Both Matthew and Yao snorted.

"Hardly aru." He replied but shook the blonde boy's hand; already hoping that some of his manners would rub off on Yong Soo. It was doubtful that it would suddenly happen, especially if they had already been friends for so long. Still he was happy to know Yong Soo wasn't hanging out with crazy people.

As if to contradict his thoughts, the door burst open reveling another boy in a barista uniform who looked alarmingly like Matthew minus the long hair.

"Hey ,Mattie lets go! It's packed out there, you need to get back out-" The boy, Alfred, he guessed, now noticed they were here and stopped yelling at his brother long enough to flash them a smile. "Yong Soo, haven't seen you here in a while. Oh hey, is that the mysterious boyfriend you wont stop talking about?"

"Yup, this is Yao." He smiled a bit, taking a long sip on his frothy vanilla coffee thing. It was nice to know that he talked about him to others; it made him feel spe-

"Is this the one with the panda birthmark on his butt?"

Yao immediately spit out his coffee, choking over the fact that he told them something like that.

Yong Soo merely grinned like the Cheshire cat. "The one and only, da ze!"

The Chinese man groaned and wished he would disappear into the coffee house sofa, away from the pair of twins that now knew his deepest darkest secret.

* * *

Oh, how I love Mathieu. In my head!canon, I think that him and Yong Soo would make great BFF's. That coupled with the idea of the north American twins working in a coffee shop and embarrassing Yao makes me giggle hysterically.

Merry Christmas everyone!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	4. Bus of Love

___Đ a ỹ ş_

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt IV- Driving

* * *

Neither of them knew how to drive, both never needing to. Yao grew up in a small town outside of the main city and everything he needed was within walking distance, and Yong Soo had been raised in the densely populated Chinatown where there was no room to drive.

When their friends find out, they tease them, saying that they were simply too old to not know how to drive that they had missed a huge rite of passage.

So they learn together.

It is a bumpy ride, literally.

Years of playing video games had desensitized Yong Soo to pulling his foot off the petal until the last possible moment, often leaving Yao screaming at the top of his lungs and being forced to apologize to fellow drivers.

And on the other end of the spectrum, Yao drove like an old person, barely going above 25 miles an hour. He wouldn't turn on the radio and he wouldn't talk the entire time.

Needless to say their plan of learning to drive together crashed and burned, no pun intended.

"This is all your fault you know." Yao said even though his voice lacked any actual anger. He head lay on Yong Soo's shoulder as they waited for the bus to arrive. The younger boy shrugged and pulled his blue-violet parka closer to him.

It was a crisp November night and it was starting to get colder. "We would had have been just fine if we had gotten a car that actually worked correctly, like one from Korea."

"Pfft" Yao rolled his eyes. "You Koreans think everything is about you aru. Maybe things would have been fine if you hadn't driven the car into a stop sign aru."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have driven it into a stop sign if you weren't screaming like a big baby."

"If you weren't driving like a maniac I wouldn't have to scream aru."

"I was going my own way I'll have you know! Just because you drive like a grandma doesn't mean I have to."

" 'Going you own way' is the reason we're out here in the freezing cold aru! Not to mention your stupid cousin refused to come pick us up!"

"Blah blah, quit your bitching. The stupid bus is here."

They continued to argue the whole bus ride home, leaving the poor bus driver to wonder how a pair that said such nasty things to each other could still hold hands the entire time.

* * *

I love making jokes about bad Asian stereotypes, I really, really do. And lets be honest, Yong Soo shouldn't be let within ten feet of any moving vehicle. I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas!

Leave a review and make my holidays super special awesome!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	5. Yao! At the Disco?

_Đ __a __ỹ __ş_

-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Interlude I; Sentences 1-10

_This interlude is a bit different. These ten prompts are part of the 50 sentences challenge, in which only on sentence is (supposed to be) used for each prompt._

* * *

01 - Motion

Yong Soo isn't exactly sure why, but no matter how much it annoyed him when girls obnoxiously toyed with their hair, for some reason he found it unbelievably sexy when Yao's ponytail swung gently with each step of motion.

02 - Cool

Out loud Yao said that he thought the bookstore Yong Soo worked at was completely and totally uncool, but when he thought about it as they napped behind the counter, curled together with thousands of old volumes scattered around them, he admitted to himself that it wasn't so bad after all.

03 - Young

Kiku had not been the only one to condemn the relationship because of the age difference; Yao was ashamed to say that when he had given his number to Yong Soo on their first meeting, he never had any intention of dating the boy; 'He's just a kid what could he possibly have to offer me?', thankfully, he was wrong in every possible way.

04 - Last

Generally speaking Yong Soo was a pretty relaxed, easy breezy kind of guy, but he couldn't help but clench his first and nearly growl at his boyfriend who has happily munching on what looked like the last of the wild berry poptarts.

05 - Wrong

Despite what everyone else thought, Yong Soo never understood why everyone thought their relationship was wrong; It didn't hurt anyone and it made him happy (very, very happy), so why did it matter to anyone else?

06 - Gentle

Yao realizes quite early on that by nature Yong Soo is a very rough person, which is why he is surprised when he whispers very softly, "Be gentle with me, it's my first time." Of course, Yao is unable to deny him anything when he is so uncharacteristically and adorably delicate.

07 - One

By anyone's standards, Yao is not a sentimental person; no he had always preferred to look at things rather bluntly, to the point, so to speak, so he is understandably concerned when he starts thinking of his loud, brash Korean boyfriend as 'the one.'

08 - Thousand

"You have to be kidding me aru. There must be a thousand of them!" says Yao from the doorframe, already pinching his nose in annoyance and Yong Soo can't help but laugh. "Hey I'll have you know that Pokemon cards are awesome da ze!" Somehow, this made the Chinese man want to beat his head into the doorframe

09 - King

It is childish and immature, he knows that, but there is something extremely irritating about being dragged to your underage boyfriends senior prom and having to watch him be crowned Prom King, especially when his Queen is an alluring brunette wearing a very short green dress and clings to his arm like white on rice.

10 - Learn

His jealousy is quickly forgotten when he learns that the queen to Yong Soo's king is a sweet girl named Elizaveta who is much more concerned with getting photos of the two Asian boys dancing together than she ever was with winning a stupid tiara.

* * *

These are supposed to only be one sentence long, but I completely cheated and made most of them huge run-on's. Somewhere, my fifth grade grammar teacher is rolling in her grave.

Personally my favorites are nine and ten. Please review and tell me which one you liked, or didn't like, or would like to see more of.

Oh! On a vain self-promoting note, I'm currently working on another China/Korea story, called Heartstrings. Please if you have time, go check it out and tell me what you think. It's my baby and I'm super nervous about it.

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	6. Ivan, The srsly Terrible

_Đ__a__ỹ__ş_

-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt VI- Ex-Boyfriend

* * *

"Most people interpret Lolita as a man's inability to stop himself from becoming obsessed with a girl-child"

'_Oh just kill me now why don't you?' _Yong Soo thought darkly trying not to slam his head into his desk, lest anymore attention be called to him. Not that it wasn't already. _'Of all the people they could have gotten to lecture about Russian literature, it had to be Yao's ex-boyfriend didn't it?'_

"In my opinion we should be more concerned not with Humbert's urges, but with the clearly conniving, scheming, and manipulative Lolita."

If that wasn't a shot at him then he didn't know what was. It was bad enough that he and Ivan had the same literature class together, despite him being a freshmen, but he just had to be the one to present on that book didn't he?

Everyone knew he was talking about Yao and him through the guise of early American literature. That's why everyone kept looking at him and whispering. _'Did that bastard just smirk at me?'_

"Despite knowing the effects of her actions, she blatantly lead Humbert on with no regard for what may come from her overzealous sex drive. In this way Lolita is the ultimate definition of Nabokov's 'nymphet.' You can not blame a man for succumbing to such underhanded sexual exploits can you~? "

Yong Soo's eye actually twitched.

'_Oh hell no! He did not just call me a horny little girl!'_ This was war then. Steeling himself over Yong Soo raised his hand, waving it around to get the teacher's attention. Ivan paused in his essay, as did the whispers circulating the classroom.

"Yes, Yong Soo, did you need something?" The teacher asked unsurely. He was a calm, albeit strange, man who wouldn't let his students call him professor or teacher instead preferring them to call him my his first name, Roma.

Feigning upset the Korean boy spoke up. "I'm sorry to interrupt Ivan's wonderful essay but may I be excused?" He had to nearly spit the words out.

"Whatever for~?" Ivan himself asked, not sure what to make of his compliment.

"I must of completely lost track of time and now I'm super late! I was supposed to meet my boyfriend in the senior bathroom to have amazing bathroom stall sex twenty minutes ago." There was a collective gasp from the other students and more importantly Ivan had stopped smiling.

"Awwww, young love, ain't that sweet?" Roma said sighing dramatically and quickly writing Yong Soo a pass. Who was he to stand between one of his favorite students and amazing bathroom stall sex?

Grabbing the pass and his bag, the Korean smiled at his teacher and made a run for the door.

But Yong Soo just had to rub salt into the wound.

"I'm really really sorry Ivan, but you know how I can be sometimes, Overzealous sex drive and all. Thankfully Yao doesn't seem to mind, if anything he likes to help. You know that weird massaging thing he does with his…" It was Ivan's turn to twitch slightly. "-but you don't want to hear about that. Anyway I gotta run! Sorry!"

There was a good chance that Yao would be angry at him for saying something like that out loud to a bunch of nosy students and there was also a good chance that he'd be killed by the Russian mob before he ever got a chance to tell Yao about it, but it was totally worth it to see the pissed off look of furry on Ivan's face.

So totally worth it.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on these, I was off doing holiday type activities with my friends. I'm back now, so here's some badly written China/Korea to make the season better!

Despite Ivan's intimidating stature, he's always struck as me as a very passive aggressive kind of guy, thus he tries to slowly pick our dear little Korean apart instead of outright murderizing him. At least until Yong Soo opens his big mouth that is.

Hope you liked it! Send your reviews!

Again on a vain self-promoting note, my other China/Korea story, Heartstrings is about to be updated with al kinds of sexy times. Please if you have time, go check it out and tell me what you think, drop a review and I might even update faster. Okay I'm done whoring my self out now.

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	7. Them Be Fightin' Words

Đ a ỹ ş

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt VII- Fighting

---

"Get out!"

Yao is literally kicked from of his own bed, and pushed out of his room . The door was then locked with a loud turn of the knob.

Angrily, he bangs on the door with balled up fists and even goes as far as to kick the door, with no luck. He knew he should have taken weight training In high school. "Let me back in aru! Yong Soo! Yong Soo you can't just lock me out aru!"

"Obviously I can! Leave me alone!"

"Open the damn door aru!"

"No!"

"You can't kick me out of my own room!"

"The hell I can't!"

Obviously yelling at him at the top of his lungs wasn't going to get him back into his comfy warm bed anytime soon. With a deep breath and a roll of his eyes, Yao switched tactics, instead speaking softly, tenderly.

"Yong Soo, please just open the door aru. I don't even know what you're so upset about."

"Of course you don't! That's the problem." Is the immediate response from beyond the door. Sensitive little brat. How in the world was he supposed to know what had upset the Korean boy?

"Where am I supposed to sleep aru?"

He hears shuffling then footsteps and smiles, preparing to go back into the room, but the door opens and the only thing that comes out of the room is a flung pillow, which smacks him across the head. Hard. The door is then slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Out there! You mean jerk!"

Groaning, he bangs on the door. "What did I even do aru!?" There is no answer.

Yao wants to pull out his own hair. He's tired, it's late and all he wants to do it do to sleep, but nooooo, His stupid boyfriend had to get his feeling hurt over something that was probably stupid in the first place.

Sighing to himself he fluffs the pillow and makes himself comfortable in front of the door. That way they could sort this out first thing in the morning.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

---

You never see China and Korea arguing, at least not were Yao's the one being yelled at anyways. Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been having computer troubles lately, and I lost a huge chunk of data. So I had to re-write a lot of things after I stopped crying like a spoiled brat that is.

Thank for reading and drop a review.

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	8. Yong Soo plus Glasses Equals

Đ a ỹ ş

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Interlude II; Sentences 11-20

* * *

11 - Blur;

The night before his graduation went by in a blur of jokes, partying and alcohol; In fact he remembered very little of it, only that he felt sick and eventually Yao had been called to collect his drunk carcass and proceed to carry him home, whispering very loudly the entire time about how immature he was.

12 - Need;

"Y-Yao, please I need-" Yao pauses his luxurious torture of kissing his way down his neck and smirks up at him. "What do you need Yong Soo?" He asks in a voice laced with desire. The Korean boy gulps thickly and is unable to answer at all, not sure himself what he exactly needs from this enticing side of his boyfriend.

13 - Wait;

'Oh how the mighty have fallen aru.' Yao thinks smugly to himself while waits for Yong Soo to adjust his backpack to carry all of _his_ heavy literature books; suddenly he's happy he waited for his boyfriend, if nothing else it's funny to watch the taller boy struggle to carry everything for him.

14 – Vision;

He couldn't see what the big deal was; there were just a simple pair of black rimmed reading glasses, he hardly ever wore them, but on the rare occasion that he did Yao acted all giggly and was abnormally affectionate toward him, peppering him with kisses and the like. It was all very weird.

15 - Eyes;

For some inexplicable adequately unexplored reason Yao has the hardest time resisting the urge to do very naughty things to Yong Soo whenever he slips on those glasses over his already pretty brown eyes. It was the strangest thing.

16 - Hold;

Yao is tired and irritable from studying all night and he wants nothing more than to eat something and crash into bed, but when he sees that the only edible thing in his pantry is the last of the wild berry poptarts, he groans and drags himself upstairs wondering what kind of hold on him Yong Soo has if he was willing to go to bed starving rather than risk his boyfriend throwing a bitch-fit over an instant pastry.

17 – Attention;

"Yao~! I'm bored, let's do something." He whined leaning against the stairs that lead to his boyfriends study. Said boyfriend merely muttered something and ignored him in favor of remembering trig formulas. It was only when he heard a screech of pain did Yao look up to see Yong Soo in a pitiful heap on the bottom of the stairs.

18 – Soul;

He prided himself on being a rationally blunt person, and Yao was never one for flowery language, but the two hours he sat in the hospital waiting room, intently watching for any doctor that could tell him how Yong Soo was doing was simply soul wrenching.

19 - Command;

In a very un Kiku-like move, the younger man demands, no commands that Yao take better care of his only cousin, "Yong Soo broke his arm trying to impress you. It is your job to watch over him now not mine. Unless you are able to watch over him properly, then stay away from him." And while he picks a fight with the smaller Japanese man, Yao secretly agrees that it is his fault Yong Soo got hurt.

20 - Safe;

After a grueling two hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve seconds of waiting, they finally let him in to see Yong Soo, who is barely conscious and has a obnoxiously bright pink cast on his left arm. Instead of freaking out, he just watches the heart monitor beat strongly for a few minutes, finally feeling that it's safe to breathe again.

* * *

Yay for mini plots~! And for the first time, Kiku actually shows up rather than being mentioned! Honestly I'm just butchering the rules of this one-sentence challenge. I can't help it though, it's just how I roll.

As always leave me a review and tell me what your favorites are!

Oh, in case you were wondering to answer to the chapter title is: Rapeable

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	9. China, I Choose You!

_Đ__a__ỹ__ş_

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt VIII. Lame

* * *

Yong Soo found it rather funny actually.

Yao always teased him about how childish he was; how young and silly he acted. For that reason alone he found the plastic glow in the dark stars that twinkled from above Yao's bed laugh out loud hilarious.

"Stop that aru. You're ruining the mood." The elder boy sulked, his eyebrows creasing in irritation. Here he was sitting on top of him, trying to make things a little more interesting shall we say, and all the Korean boy could do was laugh at his choice of ceiling decorations.

"You…..have nightlight stars! This is priceless!" Try as he might, Yong Soo just could not stop the giggles that kept falling from his lips. In fact he was finding it hard to breath from the sheer force of his laughter.

"Shut up aru! They're not night lights!"

"What a baby!"

Eventually he is forced to stop his giggles when Yao nearly suffocates him with one of his many ordinate pillows with a thick red blush covering his cheeks, as illuminated by dozens of tiny glowing stars.

* * *

"I hope you know that this means war aru."

Yong Soo grins and clutches his blue DS tighter in his hands. "You only say that because you're losing."

Yao glares daggers at him and rapidly presses the 'A' button. In his anger he completely forgets to use the touch screen, instead opting to angrily beat up the direction pad. "I'm not losing aru, you're cheating."

In an attempt to irritate his boyfriend further. The Korean starts lightly rubbing his feet on Yao's causing him to lose his concentration yet again. "Give up~! You know you can't beat me, I practically invented this game."

"You did not! Get it through your thick skull that not everything was invented in Korea aru! And there is no way I'm going to lose to the likes of yo-" The Chinese man's pink DS screen bleeds white and a chiming jingle comes from its speakers, letting both of them know that it was over.

"I told you so. You just aren't up to my level Yao." Yong Soo smirked poking the other man in the forehead with his stylus.

The Chinese boy smacks his hand away. "That's impossible aru! How could your puny little Mudkip beat my lv. 57 Skitty aru?" Groaning in frustration, Yao snapped his head to the side, sending waves of discontent to his boyfriend, who was doing his best to look innocent and failing horribly.

Unable to keep his grin to himself, especially when Yao was being such a brat, Yong Soo leans over and kisses his cheek. "You're such a sore loser, it's just a game."

Without responding, Yao turns on his Pokémon Diamond, and starts the battle again. "Again aru, and no cheating."

Yong Soo just laughs and the battle begins again.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. To make it up I included two drabbles in this one. Somehow This story has managed to not only strip away Yao's pride but also his ability to be taken seriously. Still, I love unmanly!China, and boyish!Korea, they're both very amusing.

Oh, if you have time, please stop by my profile and vote in my poll. It's about the next big project I'm going to write. Almost all the choices are China/Korea and they range from hilarious to wrist slitting angst, so there is something for everyone. Thanks ahead of time, your vote really does make me happy.

Forever and eternally,

-Ra


	10. Show Me Your Pokerface

Đ a ỹ ş

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt IX. Angst

* * *

Yao is annoyed at the fact that Yong Soo had only been an official collage student for three weeks and he already had a reputation as a home wrecker.

They had no idea what they are talking about really, Yong Soo had nothing to do with it. Yao had been the one to break things off with Ivan after nearly two years together, he hadn't even meet the Korean boy before then.

But rumors ran wild all over campus, and it was hard to get away from it. Wherever they went it was like a black cloud hanging over them. Of course, no one said anything directly to him while he was around. He wouldn't allow anyone to bully his boyfriend into feeling guilty for something he had nothing to do with.

But he couldn't do anything to protect him when he was gone. And despite Yao's best efforts the rumors don't stop, if anything, they only seemed to get more and more ludicrous.

Yong Soo had met him at a club and had seduced him into leaving Ivan. Yong Soo had infiltrated the Братва and had won him from Ivan in a nasty poker game. Yong Soo had threatened to set the Yakuza on him had he not come with him.

Each story was more ridiculous than the last.

The thought of anyone seducing him was stupid. The idea that Yong Soo could ever infiltrate anything, let alone the Russian mob, was laughable. And despite the fact he had a Japanese cousin, he was very sure that he had no connections to the Yakuza whatsoever

He knows Yong Soo tries to ignore it, the whispers that he was the one that broke up Yao and Ivan, who were apparently the 'it' couple for almost two years. Yong Soo pretends he doesn't hear them, that he isn't hurt by the way they look at him as he walks onto campus.

But Yao can see that it does hurt him, it hurts him a lot. And all he can do is kiss him soundly and pray that things will get better.

* * *

Notes:

**Братва**- Russian meaning 'Bratva' the Russian Mob.

It's angst time. All the angst seems to come from Ivan in this story too. Geez I wonder why…

If you have a free moment, please go to my profile and vote in my poll. It's to decide what story I will be writing next now that Heartstrings is almost over. It would make my day if you voted because as of now there is a four-way tie for first.

Thanks for reading.

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	11. Roomies

Đ a ỹ ş

-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Interlude III; Sentences 21-30

* * *

21 - Fool

He had thought that things had gone well with the Chinese boy who had crashed into him at work; in fact he thought things went amazingly, so why did he feel like a fool waiting by the phone for him to call?

22 - Never

This was odd, not to mention unprecedented; never before had Yong Soo had to call someone to ask them out on a date, it was usually the other way around.

23 - Book

'The freaky British guy' as Yong Soo so loved to call him, is actually a classmate of his, Arthur Kirkland who majored in modern lit, which is why for the life of him Yao could not understand how on earth he ended up interrupting their nap every Sunday by barging into the bookstore and demanding an ancient spell book. Every Damn Sunday.

24 - Sing

"…..Yao. Are you singing Vocaloid?" Yong Soo asked not believing his ears. "NO! What gave you that idea aru?" He answered nervously, quickly turning his pink ipod off. The Korean bursts into laughter and dashes up the stairs to call Matthew and tell him how hilariously, stereotypically asian his boyfriend was.

25 - Change

The change from high school to collage was all together rather anticlimactic in Yong Soo's opinion, a lot of commotion over nothing. But if there is one thing he simply wouldn't get used to was having both Kiku and Yao yell at him for sleeping during class; that was just cruel and unusual punishment.

26 – Packing

Yao can't explain it, but the was something both extremely funny and touching about going through all of Yong Soo's junk and trying to decide what to pack and thus move into their new shared apartment.

27 - Shadow

For the longest time he felt like he was living in his cousin's shadow; it seemed like Kiku had everything that he didn't; tack, composure, a live in girlfriend etc… but at last he felt like he was stepping out of his shadow on that first day he moved in with Yao.

28 – Picture

Kiku never liked to admit it, but a part of him was grateful that his cousin had somebody, even if it was a too old chinamen, and although he made passive aggressive comments about them all the time, he secretly kept a picture of the pair just so he could remind himself that Yong Soo was safe and happy.

29 - Fortune

There is no fortune between them, no inheritance, no trust fund, and barely enough money to cover the bills; still somehow the best nights are spent not out on the town eating at fancy restaurants, but at home parked in front of the TV, eating instant ramen and fighting over the last of the soda.

30 - Now

"Yong Soo if you don't get you ass down here right now, I swear aru, I will beat you senseless with this wok and I will never try cooking for you ever again aru!"

* * *

Yeah, you I've taken forever in updating this. In all honesty I forgot about this little baby. Either way, I enjoyed writing this little installment. I get so caught up in writing my serious stories that I kinda forget how funny these two can be. Please drop a review and give me any request/suggestions you have!

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


	12. Meet the Family

Đ a ỹ ş

-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Theme; Dinner

* * *

They have been dating for over a year and a half before Kiku realizes that he is probably going to have to face the music and try to like Yao. Or better said, it is after a year and a half of dating that Meimei decides for him that he has to suck it up and try to like Yao.

Kiku isn't happy about this at all, that's for sure.

When he agreed to take in Yong Soo after his mother died prematurely, he never expected he would have to deal with his cousin's romantic affairs. He was prepared for all the other stuff, Christmases, school, careers, he could handle that. But his cousin's love life was a different matter all together.

It made him feel odd and uncomfortable. And he honestly didn't want to meddle in things like that, especially when it involved the Korean's 'tastes' in these kinds of things.

Kiku didn't have a problem with the whole 'Yong Soo-likes-boys' thing, in fact that didn't bother him in the least. Ever since they were children, his baby cousin had been a bit of an oddball, so him liking boys wasn't all that much of a surprise.

It was just Yao he didn't like.

He couldn't put his finger on why he didn't like the Chinese man, he just didn't. Maybe it was because he was too old fashioned for his cousin, maybe it was because he didn't look like he could protect himself from the world, let alone Yong Soo. Maybe it was because he had started dating his cousin when he was only 17.

That probably was the biggest issue he had.

"He can't be that bad Kiku." Meimei says while making sure the last of the dinner preparations were ready. The Japanese man sighs and tries to fight the urge to flee their apartment. This was all Meimei's idea, having a dinner with Yong Soo and 'him' (as he liked to refer to Yao) so they could get to know each other better. She thought it would be a nice way for everyone to meet and to become a closer family.

That was the problem though; Kiku didn't want to get closer to Yao, in fact he wanted him farther away if at all possible. In the back of his head he was certain that Yong Soo picked the Chinese man on purpose just to rile him up.

He wouldn't put it past the Korean boy.

"Yao-san is, well, he is something. And we aren't family." He replies to his girlfriend of four years.

She smiles prettily and in sing-song voice calls out; "Yet. Aren't family yet." This was a bad idea; he could feel it in his bones.

Kiku wants to smoother himself in a couch pillow, but he resists the urge. "Please don't say that."

"It's true. Have you ever known Yong Soo to stay interested in anything, let alone a person, for this long without tiring of it? He really likes him." She notices the pained look on his already pale features. "Lighten up Kiku. Everything will be fine. You're just being paranoid." She kisses his cheek and then sashays to living room, her skirt ruffling behind her.

The doorbell rings and Meimei rushes to the door to punch in the building code so that they may enter. Kiku wishes he could be anywhere but here.

"This is our last chance. We can still pretend we aren't home." He mutters pathetically to himself.

"Hey Nuna! Good to see you!" Yong Soo booms, and all at once the calm silence of his apartment is shattered; for Meimei has opened the door and ushered the three of them in.

Wait, Three?

"Aiyah, I'm sorry for not asking if I could bring a guest aru." Yao sighs when he enters his home. He looks as uncomfortable as Kiku feels. "My little brother Xiang is in town and I had no choice but to bring him aru. I hope it isn't too much trouble."

"I already told you Kiku doesn't care, Right nini?" Yong Soo grins while throwing off his jacket and parading into the kitchen as if he still lived there. "This smells really good. Did you cook Nuna?"

"Be polite aru!" Yao calls after him, but his significant other merely waves him off.

"Im Yong Soo I swear if you touch that food I will rip your hands off and feed them to you!" His girlfriend yells while still managing to smile at their guests. "It's no trouble at all. I'm glad to finally meet you."

'Well, at last something's aren't that different.' Kiku thinks to himself before finally taking in the extra person standing in his living room, presumably Yao's brother Xiang.

He stood taller than both him and Yao, with dark brown hair and full eyebrows. His face was rather blank, but not off puttingly so.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Honda." The boy says politely to him before turning to bow curtly at Meimei "Thank you for having me in your lovely home Mrs. Honda."

Kiku chokes in nervous panic; Yong Soo proceeds to laugh from the kitchen doorway with a dinner roll in hand, while Yao groans.

Kami, he thought they were married. Meimei had already been dropping hints for months and the Japanese man didn't want to give her anymore reason to think he was going to propose. While Kiku loved Mei, she had been a constant in his life for a long time, the thought of marrying anyone made him light headed.

"Pfft, Yeah right. Kiku doesn't have the balls to ask Nuna to marry him!" The Korean boy comments with half a dinner roll in his mouth. "Good one Xiang!"

"Yong Soo, language! And manners aru!" Yao yells in embarrassment, his pale face flaming pink. Kiku knows from experience that trying to get Yong Soo to behave properly is an unwinnable battle.

"I'm sorry have I said something I ought not to?" The taller Chinese boy asks; there is a small amount of confusion on his features.

Meimei swoons with a blush covering her cheeks. She is obviously very pleased with his mistake and laughs lightly while guiding their guests to the dining room. "Kiku and I aren't married."

The unspoken _'yet'_ hangs in the air for everyone to see.

The color drains from Kiku's face.

"But don't worry about such a tiny mistake. Please call me Meimei, you too Yao. How about we all get to know each other better over dinner? Yong Soo, I thought I told you not to touch the food yet! Honestly do you ever listen?"

Both Yao and Kiku sigh and gloomily follow their family into the dining room.

It is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Notes;**

i. Meimei- The fanon name for Taiwan. I've hinted at her before in this story, and yes she is Kiku's live in girlfriend of four years.

ii. Nuna- Korean for 'sister' It is what a younger male would call his elder sister. While Yong Soo and Meimei aren't actually related, she has been hanging out with Kiku, and later dating him, for so long that she is like family and she calls her sister out of respect.

I finally decided to write something for this story after what seems like forever. It was shockingly easy too. This dinner theme should last another two chapters. I find I like this weird family dynamic between everyone.

And for the first time in my life I like writing for Kiku. Provided it's extremely passive-aggressive Kiku, but it's Kiku none the less.

I hope you enjoyed and feel free to drop a review and tell me your thoughts!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	13. Lazy Day

Đ a ỹ ş

-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rated T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Theme: Lazy

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed._

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone._

_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all._

-Bruno Mars 'The Lazy Song'

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you're not getting out of bed today?"

"Nope."

"At all?"

"Not at all. This is my lazy day. I'm not getting out of bed."

"….Alright then aru. I'll see you when I get home."

"Bye."

And that had been the last thing Yao had said to his boyfriend of a two years before leaving to run errands three hours ago. The elder man didn't really put any stock in Yong Soo's declaration of not leaving bed.

If there was one thing he knew about him it was that Yong Soo was restless. He could hardly stay still for ten minutes, let alone a whole day. '_If he wants to play lazy for a few hours then let him try.' _The Chinese man smiles and shrugs the best he can while carrying five bags of food. The bus had left him a good block and a half away from home, and he had no desire to drag the heavy bags home on his own.

Yao fumbles with getting his cell phone out of his pocket to call Yong Soo to help him. He holds the pink device to his ear with his shoulder as he waits through the rings. _'How strange, he usually answers by now.' _He thinks to himself. Yao was certain that he had given in and was sitting in the living room playing star craft or whatever it was that he did for fun by now.

After about five rings, he answers. "Whats up da-ze?"

"Hey can you come down to the bus stop my hands are full of groceries ar-" he starts, but he is cut off.

"This is Yong Soo and today is my lazy day, so sorry, but I'm not answering the phone right now. Leave a message, but I won't hear it until tomorrow. Bye!"

Yao's eye twitches as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARU?" He yells when he finally staggers into their home, arms nearly numb from the weight of their newly acquired food supply. _'Why did I choose to buy all our canned goods now of all times aru?' _he questions himself.

Yong Soo isn't in the living room at all. Nor is he in the kitchen or the laundry room. Yao angrily throws open the door that lead to their shared bedroom and finds Yong Soo exactly where he left him.

"Hey boo~" The Korean boy waves to him from under the covers.

"Don't you 'hey boo' me! Why didn't you answer your phone? I had to lug what seems like 50 pounds of canned corn home aru." he seethes.

With a grin Yong Soo shrugs. "It's my lazy day." he says as if this explains everything.

Unsurprisingly Yao is not amused. "You mean to tell me you haven't moved an inch since I left?"

"Nope. Wanna be lazy with me?" He pats the empty bed next to him for emphasis. The Chinese man makes a face and storms out of the room. "Huh, I guess not."

* * *

Two hours later and it is literally driving Yao insane that Yong Soo hasn't done anything.

'_What is wrong with that boy?' _he questions while pacing the kitchen tile. He isn't sure why it bugs him so much, only that it does. _'I'm going to make his get out of the bed even if it kills me aru.'_

It just might.

* * *

"Yong Soo, aren't you hungry?" Yao asks sweetly from the doorframe.

For his part Yong Soo perks up at the mention of food and sits up from his position on the bed watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy. "Food sounds amazing da-ze. What are you making?"

The long haired man grins internally. '_Ha! I've got you now you little brat!' _But on the outside he merely smiles. "I was thinking we could go visit your friend Elizaveta at that diner where she works. My treat. I know how much you love the strawberry waffles they serve there aru."

They both hear the way his stomach growls at the mention of one of his favorite foods. _'You're mine now.'_

But Yong Soo would not be defeated that easily it seemed. "Nah, I'll pass. Have fun though!" And he goes back to watching the drama on the television.

Yao stares dumbfounded; he has never denied food before, for at least three minutes before storming out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Yong Soo~" Yao positively purrs as he slinks over to the bed, his hips swinging lightly in naught but a silk robe. He stops a foot away from the bed and toys with the hem of the sash of fabric that conceals his naked body from view. _'If this doesn't get him out of bed then nothing will.' _he thinks grimly.

To his credit his Korean boyfriend jolts up at the sight of him. "Wha-whats this da-ze?" he manages to push out. Yao smiles coyly, he always loved how Yong Soo, confident in nearly everything else, was a bit shy when it came to sex.

"I just thought you'd be lonely, sitting in this dark room all day aru." He pulls the sash and the robe opens a bit, exposing his shoulders and much of his chest. The younger man's gulp was audible.

Yao leans over, his hair spilling over his shoulders, his lips ghost over Yong Soo's. "Perhaps you want some company aru?"

As an answer his hands come to rest on his hips, but Yao swipes them away. He takes a large step back and beckons the Korean boy with a single finger. "Come."

'_This game is as good as won aru. You never stood a chance.' _

And just as it looks like Yong Soo is about to leap out of the bed and into his arms, he catches himself and his brown eyes narrow marginally. Yao is unable to respond when he shrugs and settles back into the bed.

"Naaah, I'm good. Maybe we can have all the sexy times tomorrow."

With a swat of the hand he dismisses him, naked except for a flimsy robe and practically giving away amazing victory sex; he completely ignores him.

Yao can not believe just what he is seeing. _'Di-did he just reject me aru?'_

* * *

The next day goes about as expected.

"Let me get this straight, you're not going to talk to me?"

The Chinese man says nothing.

"Just because I didn't get out of bed?"

Still he says nothing.

"We can still do the naughty, sexy, robe falling off, sex kitten thing though? Right?"

Without a word Yao kicks him square in the shin, and that's answer enough for him.

* * *

**Notes;**

I have no idea what this is. It just happened. You can all blame Domomomo for this chapter because she has been guilting me into writing China/Korea for weeks now. I'm trying I swear. If you have any requests or prompts for this story, they would be appreciated and extremely helpful. Thanks for reading and drop a review!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	14. Everyday I'm Tumblin'

Đ a ỹ ş

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt XIV: Blogging

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ARU!" Yao screams, his eyes as large as dinner plates and with a thick blush covering his checks.

Despite his boyfriends loud dramatics, Yong Soo retains his happy mood and smiles brightly at the Chinese man. "Blogging!" he replies.

Yao's voice drops slightly in volume, but his eyes remained wide and his voice is still unnaturally high, even for him. "Then why are you naked?"

The Korean boy blinks, a glazed look in his chocolate eyes. He doesn't quite understand why this is strange. "Because it's hot outside?" He thinks that Yao may be developing a facial tick.

"You're blogging? Naked aru?"

"Yes."

"You are blogging naked, in our living room where anyone can walk in a see you, because it's hot outside?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"And this seems completely normal to you?"

"Yes da-ze?" Yep, Yao was defiantly getting a facial tick.

Yong Soo watches as his boyfriend opens his mouth, closes it, and walks out of the room muttering 'I quit, I just do.' and shrugs.

"You are some weird sometimes Yao." he sighs and goes back to reblogging pictures of adorable kittens (which obviously came from Korea.)

* * *

**Notes:**

I suck. I know I suck. You know I suck. We all know that someone who promises to update more and doesn't, like me, sucks. I'm sorry guys, I've just been really busy with life and other fandoms. I appreicte all you guys do to still support me.

You can thank Domo for this chapter because she guilted me/ bridbedme to update. She's a quality lady.

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


	15. The Party

Đ a ỹ ş

_-A collection of AU China/Korea stories-_

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Set In the 'Bookstore' Universe

Prompt XV: Party

* * *

The social event of the season was the annual all night drink till you drop, pass out, then wake up and drink some more, party hosted by the Zeta Pi Pi fraternity, called The Bad Touch Trio Ball.

Despite the term 'ball' being used, it was hardly such. The all out shindig was thrown every year by the aptly named 'Bad touch trio'; a group of juniors who had become infamous for their wild ways. It made them questionable students but insanely popular among the student body.

After getting kicked out of the dorms last year, this years party was being held in Gilbert's grandfather's winter home and if the rumors were correct they would have complete access to the liquor cellar which included some of the best German beer that money could buy.

The stories about the drama that went down at the ball were almost as legendary as the booze.

Two years ago, at the first Bad Touch Trio Ball, Arthur Kirkland apparently made it all the way to third base with a particularly lucky lamp before dancing around in a apron until dawn. Yong Soo, who was then in high school heard the story about how his usually conservative cousin Kiku had woken up in the morning wearing nothing but a toga with a sprained wrist and receipt for three dinners at IHOP. The Japanese man had vowed to never go to another BTTB again.

When he was finally a freshmen, and able to go to the fabled party of the century at last, he was unable to because he had fallen down a flight of stairs and broke his arm.

No one wants to party with a guy in a cast.

Imagine his disappointment when he went back to class on Monday to hear that there had been a fist fight between Sadiq Adnan, a junior professor of anthropology (whose class he was currently taking) and Gilbert Beilschmidt over one Miss Elizaveta at the ball.

He had even heard that shy, sweet Toris had gotten off his ass drunk and practically had sex with Ivan's youngest sister Natalia on the dance floor. Not that he wanted to see them do the naughty naughty to questionable Ke$ha songs, but he would have liked the option to if he so desired.

In short nothing good ever came from a Bad Touch Trio Ball. So naturally it was all anyone could talk about come rush week.

Anyone who was anyone was going.

Except them.

Because they were lame.

"This is ridiculous! How are we the only ones not invited aru?" Yao vents while pacing their living room with heavy steps.

From his spot on the floor Yong Soo shrugs dejectedly. "I heard that Feliks wasn't invited this year either."

This does little to soothe Yao's wounded pride and he directs his ire towards the Korean. "OH! That changes everything! At least we have the cross-dressing idiot to keep us company in our social outcastdom!"

Yong Soo rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. "Why is this so important to you? I thought you didn't even want to go. If anything I should be the one sulking, I was looking forward to watching shit go down this year da-ze. Did you know that Antonio rented an adult bouncy house and it's shirt optional?"

Yao only glares harder and returns to pacing.

Until a few days ago the Chinese man had no desire to go to the bad touch trio ball. He had made that mistake three years ago when he drank so much that he let an equally inebriated Belgian exchange student braid his hair and sang a few bars of 'I kissed a girl' with Eduard from his IT class.

He NEVER wanted to repeat such an incident again, and truth be told he didn't want to see what kinda of trouble his boyfriend would manage to get into with that much freedom and alcohol .

It was the fact that they specifically said that the two of them weren't invited that irked him. How dare those bastards not invite him to a party he wouldn't be caught dead at.

Yao angrily plops on the carpet next to Yong Soo and crosses his arms over his chest. "Tell me exactly what they said again aru."

"This is like the billionth time Yao!" Yong Soo whines but relents when he sees the steel in his boyfriend's eyes. "Fine, fine. Geez. Okay so…. I asked Francis on my way to Tech Theater 114.I said _'Hey! Can't wait for Saturday night man! It's going to be so cool!' _or something like that. I might be paraphrasing a bit, but that's not the point. So then Francis does that quirky eyebrow thing that he does and pats my head, like I'm a puppy for something. Which is not cool at all."

Yao blinks at him and he takes this as 'I don't care, get to the point stupid.'

"Again, not the point. So, he pets my head and says in his weird French accent. _'Oh mon cheri 'az no one told you?'_ So I was all '_Told me what?' _And he is _all 'You and Yao are not invited to ze' party.'_ I'm shocked because this is news to me, so I say _'What! Why not!' _And he smiles at me like a puppy again and pinches my cheek, which is still not cool, and says _'Not to seem rude, mon petite, but our party iz a bit wild and crazy.'_ I must have looked lost because he continued to explain. _'How do I explain zis to you. Our party is going to be loud, full of liquor, with skinny dipping in Gilbert's pool, and topless bouncy houses. It will go on until ze' morning. We, Gilbert, Antonio and I, are not sure that 'zis is ze kind of party for you two.'_

At this point I was pissed, so I asked what kind of party was suitable for us. And he said that a party with _'tacky colorful streamers, a piñata and juice and cake' _was more our scene. Then he walked away all gay like and that's it. The End."

"Juice and Cake! Who does that asshole think he is!"

"Well, lets not get crazy Yao, I do like juice and cake."

"That is not the point! Do you not get that they think we're lame aru? That we're not 'cool' enough for getting piss drunk and making fools of ourselves!" Yao was beyond furious. "That is bullshit aru! We're hip! We're edgy!"

The Korean snorts. "Yao, no one who says that they're edgy is actually edgy." He pulls the tinier man towards him. Yao relents slightly, but still sulks in his lap. Yong Soo smiles warmly and takes his face in his hands. "Okay so they think that we're lame. So what? We'll have our own party. Just you and me."

He rolls his eyes and speaks while Yong Soo is squishing his cheek, making the words sound babyish. "Its not the same."

"Why not? We can break out the booze, take off half our clothes, dance to Ke$ha and make out inappropriately here. It's nothing that they won't be doing over there, well theyre won't be a bouncy house, but that's okay. We'll be the party." Yong Soo says excitedly pulling himself and Yao to their feet, taking his hand and sprinting toward the liquor cabinet.

Yao is skeptical, but there is a hint of interest in his tone. "We're the party?"

"Yes. You are the party. I am the party. Together we are the party."

And tomorrow morning when they wake up smelling like bad wine and sex, hair askew and cranky; himself only wearing a necklace of Rio beads and Yong Soo with a Ravenclaw tie tied around his head like a headband Yao decides that, yes, indeed they were the party.

* * *

**Omake:**

"So how was the party?" he asks Matthew on Monday morning. The man in question looks haggard and sleep deprived, which spoke volumes in it of itself.

Matthew lays his aching head on the cold surface of desk, but he sighs contentedly. "It was, for lack of a better word, Epic. You should have gone."

Yong Soo leans back, laces his fingers together and cradles his head in a relaxed manner. "Maybe next time da-ze."

"I don't get it, The Bad Touch Trio Ball was all you could talk about since you missed it last year. So they said that Yao was lame and couldn't go, you still got invited. You could have gone with me and Alfred, like old times."

Yong Soo smiles good naturedly. "I couldn't just let him sit at home while I was out at the greatest party of the year. That would have killed him. Besides we had our own party. We were the party."

Matthew raises a blonde eyebrow in question. "What does that even mean?"

The Korean boy only grins and that is answer enough.

* * *

**Note:**

I always wanted to do a college frat party chapter, but then I realized that I couldn't because I've never been invited to a frat party. Also because I am lame. This chapter was inspired by that and by my good friend Domo who 'is the party'. I'm still not entirely sure what that means. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a me a review telling me your thoughts!

_Forever and Eternally,_

_-Ra_


End file.
